Une seconde chance
by SuriKath
Summary: Alors que Cloud se repentit devant l'épée de son défunt amour, une personne apparaît...


Une seconde chance

J'étais seul, seul sur la colline si loin mais à la fois si près de Midgar, dans cette atmosphère triste et ces nuages si sombres qui avaient don de me donner les larmes aux yeux par moments. Devant moi, une épée. Je fixais l'épée, son épée plantée au sol, en son hommage. J'étais seul face au vestige de son passé, une vielle épée rouillée.

Je n'en pouvais plus, comme chaque fois que je me retrouvais devant cette épée. Il me manquait tant ! Cet homme que j'ai apprécié, cet homme que j'ai aimé. Mon ami, puis mon amant, mon amour et enfin ma vie...mais il n'était plus là. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que j'avais renvoyé pour la deuxième fois Sephiroth dans mes souvenirs, mais j'aurais tellement voulu mourir avec lui pour rejoindre mon ange envolé, mon tendre Zack. C'était tellement injuste ! Il m'avait protégé et s'était fait tué pour m'avoir protégé. Tout était de ma faute...

Je tombais à genoux devant l'épée alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, me mouillant lentement mais sûrement. Évidemment, j'étais trempé mais je m'en fichais. Mes larmes qui vinrent se mêlaient à la pluie qui coulaient sur mon visage alors que je sanglotais amèrement, comme chaque fois. J'aurais voulu mourir, mais abandonner Tifa et les enfants serait tellement égoïste. Pourtant cette idée me paraissait tellement douce. C'était lâche de ma part de penser à les abandonner, mais une partie de moi m'avait été arraché, et je n'arrivais pas à oublier, à tourner la page. C'était trop dur, il était tout pour moi...

Je sentis soudainement une bienheureuse chaleur m'envahir et des bras puissants entourer mes épaules. C'est alors que j'entendis une voix, cette voix si gaie et insouciante ! Non, ce n'était pas possible.

-_Quand arrêteras tu de te morfondre ?_

Tout était blanc et lumineux autour de moi. Il n'y avait plus la colline et cette épée rouillée, je ne voyais plus Midgard au loin et je ne sentais plus la pluie tomber sur mon corps détrempé. Il était là, près de moi. Je sentais sa peau contre la mienne, je sentais son cœur battre. Mais j'avais si peur d'être face à lui, peur d'être juste devenu fou ! Mais je voulais tant revoir son visage.

Me retournant lentement, je lui fit face. Par Shiva qu'il était beau ! Un visage charmant et taquin, de beaux yeux bleus brillant de mako, sa chevelure ébène en bataille, et ce sourire qui me faisait fondre. Sous cette magnifique apparition, je me risquais à caresser sa joue d'une main nerveuse. Sa peau claire était douce...il était bien là, près de moi.

-_Mon chocobo doré, j'aime pas quand tu pleures._ Sourit il.

-Baka ! M'écriais je, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues.

Il me jeta un regard désolé, il devait sûrement s'en vouloir. Doucement, Zack m'enveloppa d'une étreinte réconfortante, remplie d'amour qu'il n'avait pu me donner durant ces dernières années. Cependant, je continuais de pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter. Il finirait par disparaître, comme toujours, et je me retrouverais seul, seul dans mon chagrin, dans mon désespoir.

-_Tu m'as manqué_. Souffla t-il au creux de mon cou. _Ne pleures plus mon ange blond, je suis là maintenant._

-Mais tu finiras par repartir...comme chaque fois...Sanglotais je amèrement.

Il renforça son étreinte, silencieux, et m'embrassa le cou avant d'ajouter, taquin :

-_Qu'est ce qui te fais croire ça Cloudy ? _

Je le repoussais brutalement, peu enclin à rire à sa mauvaise blague. Comment pouvait il mentir comme ça ?! Qu'est ce que je pouvais le détester par moments, cet ange taquin. Je le détestais autant que je l'aimais.

-Menteur, baka ! Hurlais je, brisé et peiné.

Il m'adressa un doux sourire compatissant, alors que je baissais les yeux en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je m'en voulais déjà de lui avoir hurlé dessus, à mon amour disparu.

-_Aerith a vu comment tu étais, je sais tout Cloud._

Son regard et sa voix paraissait si sérieuse soudainement ! Cela contrastait trop avec sa nature insouciante. Il savait tout, Aerith lui avait dit, elle m'avait vu. Elle lui avait forcément avoué que j'avais envie de mourir, que je n'avais plus de raison de vivre.

-_Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ?_

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Zack...soufflais je en retenant mes larmes de rage et de peine.

-_Je suis là maintenant, non ? Et si la Rivière de la vie m'avais fait cadeau d'une seconde vie ?_ Sourit il.

Surprise, choc émotionnel. Je n'arrivais plus à cligner des yeux, mais il rit devant ma tête éberluée. Je finis enfin par remarquer que la lumière avait disparu alors que nous étions sur la colline où Zack avait perdu la vie, devant son épée qui rouillait sous les nuages qui s'en allait doucement alors qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, mais il les essuya tendrement pour me serrer fort contre lui. Il en profita pour sceller ses lèvres contre les miennes, alors que notre baiser devenait plus passionné. Il était là, avec moi pour une seconde vie. Ma raison de vivre était là, contre moi. Je ressentait une intense chaleur, une immense joie. Je ne pouvais qu'être heureux. Je l'aimais ce chocobo noir !

-_Tu es tout pour moi, Cloud. _Continua t-il sérieusement. _Je n'en pouvais plus de te voir pleurer. Cloud, fais moi un sourire._

J'étais toujours sous le choc alors que sa voix continuais à m'envoûter. Il allait vivre avec moi, toute une vie à ses côtés, toute une vie à l'aimer, mon chocobo noir. Mais j'accédais à sa requête, lui offrant un spectacle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Je lui adressais un franc sourire alors que mes joues prenaient une teinte rosée. Il m'adressa un tendre sourire en retour et m'embrassa pleinement en entourant ses bras puissants autour de ma taille.

Heureux, je l'étais. Une nouvelle vie à ses côtés, et l'éternité dans ses bras.

* * *

**Voilà un vieil OS que j'ai retrouvé ! En espérant que cela vous ais plu ! :3**


End file.
